Computer networks such as the Internet provide a common means for obtaining content or other information. For example, searches can be performed over the worldwide web in response to queries provided by or on behalf of a user. The results of the search can be returned to the user in the form of an ordered list. The user can then select and review items included in the list of results and/or can make further queries in order to generate additional sets of search results.
In order to generate revenue in connection with the services offered over public networks such as the Internet, websites often sell advertising space. The advertisements that are presented by a web page can be selected based on information known or inferred about the user. For example, advertisements can be selected for presentation to a user based on search queries that have been entered by the user in the past.
In an effort to provide advertisements that are more precisely targeted to the user, search engines or other websites can aggregate information about the user. Such information can include a history of searches, web pages visited, and other information obtained from the user or derived from the user's actions. However, this collection of information raises privacy concerns. In addition, the current interests of the user may not be accurately inferred from collected information, for example where the user is pursuing new or different interests. As another example, advertising about a vacation destination after the person has returned from vacation may be presented as a result of search information aggregated from prior to the user's vacation.
In connection with the delivery of relevant content, whether advertising or otherwise, to a user, it is valuable to have detailed information about the user and about the specific information or content that the user is then interested in receiving. For example, demographic information regarding the user can help advertisers or providers of content generally to provide content desired by or of interest to the user. However, many users are reluctant to provide detailed demographic information, or other information that can be used to identify the user. As a result, a user faces a choice of disclosing information about themselves or their current interests, or receiving useless content. In addition, content providers, which can include advertisers, are unable to accurately determine the current interests of the user. Content providers, both advertisers and publishers, believe they have the right to discern, collect, merge with data from other sources, aggregate and sell any data they can regarding their users and use this data to track user activity across multiple web sites and email communications, reinforcing content consumers concerns regarding privacy and security.